Christmas Cookies
by Toris-96
Summary: (AU)Louis didn't hate the holidays, he just didn't have anyone to share them with… (2p FrUK!)(Rated K)(Merry Christmas!)


Louis liked the holiday season, even if it had been years since he felt apart of it. Sure, he got the half-hearted presents from his co-workers, and sent presents to the family that he never saw, but outside of that, he was basically alone. What could he say? He was quite the introvert. Then again, being an introvert didn't necessarily result in becoming a hermit, in fact, it rarely did, but Louis liked to ignore that fact.

Despite the hermit part, he did like Christmas. It brought up some nice childhood memories, and the whole month and a half leading up to the date, people were in a better mood, which was his favorite part, since he wasn't what most people call a "people person". That, and he was in a better mood, too. Everyone just smiled a little easier, and were more courteous towards one another. There was more faith in humanity to go around.

But, then there were the people who take it a bit too seriously. No one likes to admit it, but there can be too much of the Christmas spirit in one person. Yes, this is the time to be merry and thankful, and yes, everyone should try to be like that all year long, but maybe in a more relaxed, subtle way. Having a cheesy smile with wide eyes while singing Christmas carols for two months straight just doesn't seem natural.

Louis' neighbor across the street, Oliver, was a good example. Well, on second thought, maybe not. His cheery smile didn't seem forced, and unlike others that went a bit too overboard, he looks like he's slept in the past month. He was kind year-round, and in his defense, he did this for every holiday. In fact, he was the most popular house during Halloween. But, the very next day, on November 1st, he was putting the Christmas lights up, which Louis had to help with because he saw Oliver almost fall off of his ladder. The man was a clutz.

"Louis!"

The Englishman was also convinced that they had become best friends within the past few years. Not really feeling like engaging, Louis continued rummaging through his mailbox, pretending that he hear his neighbor and praying that Oliver was just waving and heading into his house.

But, no such luck. Instead he heard Oliver walking across the snowy street, "Louis!" He repeated.

Louis sighed lightly and turned around, wishing that he had put on a thicker coat when he went to get his mail, because he knew very well how much of a chatterbox Oliver was, and how long this might take, "Bonjour, Oliver." He said in monotone.

Oliver waved him off with a bright smile, "Oh, please, we know each other well enough, call me Ollie." When Louis did nothing but shrug, the Englishmen continued, "It's-it's been a while since we talked."

"A week's not that long." Louis stated.

Oliver chuckled, "I suppose not. Not in this season, anyway. The time flies, doesn't it? I can't believe the end of the year is so close!"

Louis rolled his eyes, "It can't come soon enough. It's been a very strange year, to say the least."

Oliver gave a slight nod, seemingly not knowing what to say, until he ran a hand through his reddish-blond hair and changed subjects, "So, um, what are-do you have any plans for tomorrow? Any, ah, Christmas traditions?"

Louis felt like he should have a prepared answer for this, but he didn't, so he ended up shrugging again, "Not really."

Oliver's thick eyebrows pulled together, "Are you visiting family?"

"Um," Louis found himself playing with his long hair in his awkwardness, "No. My family isn't that close. I have a few presents that were mailed in, but that's it."

"Oh…" Oliver mumbled, looking at the ground for a short moment before picking his head back up, his smile returning, "Well, my two younger brothers are coming into town. They rarely make it out here, but they'll be able to this time."

Louis played with his coat, making sure that the zipper was up all the way, for the cold was beginning to seep through it, "That's nice, Ollie."

Oliver's grin stretched a little more at the use of the nickname, "And, you are most certainly welcome to come over, Louis. I would love for my brothers to meet you. I think you and Matt would get along great."

Louis nodded, trying to pull the collar of his coat up to his chin, "I'll think about it. Merci."

"Oh, and I'm baking cookies!" Oliver said excitedly, "What's your favorite cookie? I'll bake a batch, if I have some of the ingredients left in my pantry!

Louis thought for a moment, "I'm not really into sweets, but, uh, I'm a sucker for pumpkin spice." He confessed with a small smile.

Oliver laughed, "See? Everybody has a little bit of a sweet tooth."

"But, don't go out of the way for them, I might not make it over."

Oliver gave him another wave of dismissal, "Oh, they'll get eaten either way I'm sure."

Louis crossed his arms tightly, "Your time, your cookies, I guess." He mumbled.

A look of realization crossed Oliver's face, "Oh, look at me keeping you in the cold! I'm sorry!"

Louis shook his head with a small chuckle, "Non, it's okay. It's not like you were holding a gun to my head or anything."

"Nor would I ever." Oliver added, taking a short pause, "Well, if I don't see you tomorrow, then Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Louis replied as Oliver turned and began to make his way back to his house, "And be careful, it's slick out!" Louis added, remembering how clumsy the Englishman could be.

"I will!" Oliver called over his shoulder.

And with that, Louis was off into his house to eat a sandwich and open the few mailed-in presents that he had because he didn't really have to wait…

* * *

Louis slept in the next morning, knowing that no one was in the living room waiting for him so they can all open presents, and play games, and have a big dinner. Eventually, though, he got out of the bed that was too big for just him, went down the stairs, and tried to find something to watch on the TV, but all that was on was those cheap, classic, claymation Christmas movies that everyone was obligated to grow up on. He looked through his movies but didn't feel like watching any of them. He got on his laptop, but Christmas was everywhere.

It sounds bad when it was put that way. But his house was so _empty_ , and he couldn't get over it. He wanted to go somewhere to get his mind off of everything, but the whole area was closed. That was okay, he supposed, he didn't have that much motivation to go anywhere anyway. Before he could get too depressed, however, there was a knock at his door. He had half a mind not to answer it, but he was a bit too curious.

For some reason, he didn't expect Oliver.

"Merry Christmas!" The Englishman said, holding a small batch of what looked like pumpkin spice cookies with just enough cream cheese frosting.

Louis looked at Oliver for a long moment, "What's this?"

Oliver chuckled, "It's a Christmas gift, silly!"

"I told you that you didn't have to-"

"Yes, I know," Oliver interrupted, "But I thought that you would like it, plus I love to bake, so it's not like it was a chore or anything."

Louis ran a hand through his hair, "But, why?"

Oliver gave a small laugh, "Because we're friends." After a long moment where Louis didn't say anything in return to reassure that the statement was right, Oliver's smile faded, "...Right?"

Louis was silent for another moment, deciding how he should answer, "Um. Honestly? No, Oliver. We're not."

The expression on Oliver's face nearly broke Louis, "Ha-have I done something wrong?"

"No, Oliver" Louis said smoothly, trying not to make the matter worse.

"Have I insulted you?" Oliver asked frantically.

"Non, Oliver, I just-"

"Then what?" Oliver pleaded, uncharacteristically demanding, "I talk to you all the time-"

"Please, Oliver." Louis stated, now beginning to become irritated, "It's nothing but small talk."

"I try to ask other questions!" Oliver claimed, adjusting his weight nervously, "And I try to bring up other topics, but you dodge them!"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yes, that called prying into personal matters and opinions, and I believe the action of doing that a lot is called being nosy."

"Louis I-"

"Just leave me alone!" Louis snapped.

Oliver shut up immediately, his eyes locked on the ground for a long time until he raised his head and looked Louis in the eyes again, "Right. I-...I'm sorry. I didn't know I was being so… Invasive." He gave a small nod, "Merry Christmas." He whispered, turning away quickly.

Louis didn't make sure Oliver got to his house without slipping. He didn't even make sure he got down the porch steps. Louis just slammed the door, hoping that his point was clear.

* * *

Hours passed, and Louis began to feel guilty for what he said to Oliver. He heard another knock at his door, but Louis was too angry at himself to get up. Because, just because the last two years had been hard, didn't mean that he had to take it out on his neighbor, and probably only friend.

But the time the sun was setting, Louis opened his door to see if any packages were left on his porch (all could hope for one more present). There, wrapped in seran wrap, was the plate of cookies. Louis sighed, feeling even more guilty that Oliver didn't keep his cookies after the way he was treated. He picked up the tray and headed inside. It was only then in the light of his house when he saw a small pink post-it note:

 _Just to let you know, I'm lonely too._

After sitting at the table with his head in his hands, he decided that he needed to go over and apologize. So, he got his coat on, and walked across the street, and onto Oliver's well-shoveled driveway before making up to the door. He breathed a collective sigh and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and Oliver appeared, and Louis could have swore, he had never seen the man scowl before, "Hello, Scrooge."

Louis rolled his eyes again, "Is that the best you can throw at me?"

Oliver only crossed his arms.

"Do you… Do you mind taking a walk with me?" Louis asked

Oliver's expression softened, looking more tired than anything, "Sure. One moment." He then closed the door, only to return shortly with his coat and boots, "Let's go."

They walked in silence for several minutes, until Louis finally gained the courage to say what he had been meaning to say, "Ollie, I'm very sorry for what I said." He began, "It's been a trying year for me, and I ended up taking it out on you."

Oliver looked at him, seeming a bit surprised, "Really?"

"Oui. I have a bad habit of pushing people away." Louis confessed.

"It's alright." Oliver started, "Don't take it as a huge flaw. You'd probably do very well in a zombie apocalypse, unlike me, I'm a bit gullible."

Louis found himself laughing at that, "Okay, that's a strange change of topic."

Oliver chuckled as he gave Louis a playful push, "What I meant was that you're forgiven."

Louis laughed lightly, "Thank goodness. So, we're still friends, right?"

Oliver's smile seemed strained and nervous as he stopped in the snow, "Well, no...Or, at least I hope not…"

Louis stopped too, quite confused by the statement, "Quoi?"

"I'll-I'll explain, I just…" Oliver looked away in thought for a moment before he smiled again, "I have to give you one more present, but you have to close your eyes!"

Louis raised an eyebrow at Oliver's strange request, "If you run away…"

"If I run away, the just assume I want to play tag!" Oliver exclaimed, "There's a good sixty percent chance that's why I'm running!"

Louis laughed again and closed his eyes, "Okay, then. You have my trust."

For a moment, nothing happened, but right before Louis peaked an eye open to see what was taking Oliver so long, he felt Oliver's lips press against his. It was surprising to say the least, but Louis kissed him back, bring up a gloved hand and resting it under Oliver's jaw. Then, they pulled away, and Louis could see the early stars in those sapphire eyes.

There was a long silence until Louis spoke, "Just friends."

"Huh?"

"That's the term you were looking for." Louis explained, "You don't want to be just friends."

Oliver shrugged with a shy smile, "What can I say? I have a thing for French accents." After Louis only chuckled at that, Oliver changed subjects, "Do want to head back to my house? I have warm soup."

"What about your brothers?" Louis asked.

Oliver's smile faded, "They canceled on me this morning."

Louis nodded in understanding, getting back to Oliver's original question, "Only if we can't be just friends." He offered.

"Deal."

As he walked back with Oliver, Louis had the feeling that they weren't going to be lonely anymore.

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
